Season 7
The seventh season of the television series aired in 2003. There were twenty-six episodes. Michael Angelis narrated all the episodes in the UK and narrated four episodes in the US, with Michael Brandon narrating all the episodes in the US. Episodes #Emily's New Coaches - Thomas is cross at Emily for taking Annie and Clarabel. #Percy Gets it Right - Percy is worried a landslide might occur but no one will listen. #Bill, Ben and Fergus - Fergus annoys Bill and Ben with his "do it right" attitude. #The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge - Skarloey is afraid to cross an old bridge, but must do so to save Rheneas. #Edward's Brass Band - Bertie takes the brass band to the concert as Edward's at the Works, but gets bogged down with mud. #Whats the Matter with Henry? - Henry is ill, but Thomas and Percy do not believe him. #James and the Queen of Sodor - James is less than thrilled to discover the Queen of Sodor is really an old barge. #The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand - The Refreshment Lady doesn't know where to put her new tea-shop. #Peace and Quiet - Murdoch wants quiet time in the countryside, but is dismayed when encounters a flock of sheep. #Toby and the Windmill/Toby's Windmill - Toby tries to save an old windmill after it is struck by lightning. #Bad Day at Castle Loch - Donald and Douglas meet disaster when taking a special load to Callan Castle . #Rheneas and the Roller Coaster - Rheneas has a wild ride after venturing onto an old mountain line. #Salty's Stormy Tale - Salty and Fergus work hard to save a ship after the Lighthouse's generator breaks down. #Snow Engine/Oliver the Snow Engine - Oliver hates snow and is unhappy when he collides with a giant snowman. #The Spotless Record - Thomas plays a trick on aurther to spoil his spotless accident record #The Runaway Elephant - Duncan's carelessness nearly spoils the opening of a park. #Something Fishy - Arthur wants to run the coastal line, but is upset when Thomas gets the job. #Fergus Breaks the Rules/Thomas and the Search for Fergus - Diesel tricks Fergus to venturing into the scrapyard. #Bulgy Rides Again - Bulgy is brought back into service for the summer workload, but the chickens aren't keen on leaving their henhouse. #Harold and the Flying Horse - Harold is sad he can't help with the Village Fete, but ends up rescuing the carthorse. #The Grand Opening - Skarloey is often delayed as he has to take workmen to repair the line, but his lateness comes in handy one day. #Best Dressed Engine - Gordon inadvertantly wins a "best dressed engine" competition. #Gordon and Spencer - Gordon meets a splendid but arrogant streamliner named Spencer, who ingnores his advice. #Thomas and the Avalanche/Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes - A snowdrift almost prevents Elizabeth from getting some Christmas puddings to the harbour on time. #Trusty Rusty - Duncan ventures onto an old bridge and Rusty comes to the rescue. #Horray for Thomas/Three Cheers for Thomas - Thomas races Bertie again, but he has to go back to Knapford to pick up the Sports Day medals. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Diesel *Annie and Clarabel *Salty *Harvey *'Arry and Bert *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Duncan *Rusty *Toad *Bertie *Bulgy *Elizabeth *Harold *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *The Refreshment Lady *Duck (does not speak) *Stepney (does not speak) *Terence (does not speak) *Trevor (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (not named; does not speak) *Duke (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *George (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *Farmer McColl (cameo) *Cyril the Fogman (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *BoCo (music video cameo) *Daisy (music video cameo) *The Diesel (music video cameo) *Bulstrode (music video cameo) Characters introduced *Emily *Fergus *Arthur *Murdoch *Spencer *Sodor Brass Band *Lord Callan *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak)